deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kefka Palazzo
Kefka Palazzo is the main antagonist of the video game, Final Fantasy VI. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kefka vs DIO (Abandoned) *'Doctor Strange vs Kefka Palazzo' (Complete) *'Dracula vs Kefka' (Complete) *Flandre Scarlet vs Kefka *Kefka vs Ganondorf (Abandoned) *Kefka vs Loki *Kefka VS. Marx *Kefka Palazzo vs. Majora *Kefka Palazzo vs Marisa Kirisame (Abandoned) *Kefka Palazzo vs. Piedmon (Abandoned) *Prince War-Gazer vs Kefka Palazzo *Kefka Palazzo vs. Sephiroth (Abandoned) *'Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle' (Complete) *Kefka Palazzo vs. Yuki Terumi *Kefka Palazzo vs Hades Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Arceus (Pokémon) *Arkham (Devil May Cry) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dumplin (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) *Fawful (Mario & Luigi) *Giygas (EarthBound) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pennywise (It) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) *Wolverine (Marvel) *Yhwach (Bleach) *Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Zeus (God of War) History Originally the first experimental Magitek Knight, the strain of magical energies caused Kefka's sanity to shatter with a love of utter destruction as he became one of the most dangerous figure in Ghestahlian Empire. His notable actions include using Terra as his mind-controlled doll to burn FIFTY Imperial Soldiers alive, killing off most of the population of Doma by poisoning their water supply, and using his godhood to destroy random places out of whim. Death Battle Info As a magically enhanced human, Kefka's attacks consist of various magical projectiles that move in erratic patterns and hit over large areas, allowing him to catch opponents by surprise. His attacks usually have a lag when used, or leave Kefka stationary while he manipulates the attack, leaving him vulnerable to counterattacks. Another drawback is that Kefka has slow ground movement, and many of his attacks can be blocked or become very damaging when they make their mark. As the God of Magic, Kefka knows some of the most powerful magic in all of Final Fantasy and used his light of Judgment to wipe out any one who questioned his superiority from his tower. Feats * Ended the siege of Doma by poisoning the Doma peoples' water supply. * Single-handily plagued his world into absolute anarchy with himself as god-king and source of all magic in the world. * Shares laugh with a creepypasta Flaws * Mentally insane Gallery Kefka_Palazzo.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clown Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Poison Users Category:Square Enix Character Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Wizard Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers